dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunt
} |name = Witch Hunt |image = Witch_hunt.png |px = 300px |caption = Witch Hunt |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |start = |related = }} Witch Hunt is a downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins that explores the whereabouts of Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, who aided the Warden during the Blight. The final DLC for Origins, it was released on September 7th, 2010 for 560 Microsoft Points (US$7) on Xbox Live Marketplace or US$7 on the PC and Playstation Store. Witch Hunt was patched to version 1.1 on September 20th, 2010. Plot More than two and a half years have passed since the death of the Archdemon and the Blight's end, Ferelden is at peace, thanks to the effort of one heroic Grey Warden. The kingdom rejoices over the defeat of the ancient evil, and yet someone still wonders: what happened to Morrigan? She joined the Warden on a quest to destroy the Blight all for the mutual gain of her true purpose. Rumors claimed she had crossed the mountains beyond the borders of Orlais never to be heard from again, until now. Morrigan has returned and has been sighted in the southern wilderness. The Warden ventures out, to tie up loose ends, for one final confrontation. Quests (main) (optional) Dialogue Companions , a Dalish warrior , a human mage , a Mabari war hound. It's the same dog you picked up during Origins and a different one if you didn't. Codex entries will reflect this for each version respectively.The differences between the Dog Notable Items Circle of Magi The following items are obtained by going to the Library Index and activating the Mage Training section (by examining "Index G - L"), then by going to the Mage Training Section and reading "Autonomous Prodigy, Volume 3: Hexes" which unlocks the Self Improvement section (the Self Improvement section is the shelf close to the entrance to the Library Index). "Tome of Technique: Use It or Lose It" - When taken from the shelf by The Warden, this book becomes the usable item: a Tome of Physical Technique or a Tome of Arcane Technique (depending on the class of the Warden). "The Willpower Workout" - Reading this makes an Essence of Willpower available which appears close to the long table at the Library entrance, (see Essences and Fonts (Fade)). The Ghastly Hat is acquired when Finn joins the party. Reward items The following items are carried over to a new or existing game when you unlock the relevant achievement. For Dragon Age: Origins: , obtained by unlocking the Varterral's Fall achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Through the Looking Glass achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Witch Hunt achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Time of Wood and Stone achievement. For Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: , obtained by unlocking the Varterral's Fall achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Through the Looking Glass achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Witch Hunt achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Time of Wood and Stone achievement. New Creatures *Varterral *Hurlock Battle Mage *Hurlock Berserker Achievements/Trophies A time of wood and stone.png|'A Time of Wood and Stone' Gathered the lost lore of Cadash Thaig. Through the looking glass.png|'Through the Looking Glass' Completed the scrying ritual. Vaterral's fall.png|'Varterral's Fall' Defeat the varterral on hard or nightmare difficulty. Witch hunter.png|'Witch Hunter' Completed Witch Hunt. Trivia *The pronunciation of Arlathan differs between Witch Hunt and Origins. *There are no rune slots in the armor or weapons of Ariane. The slots may show up on Xbox 360 although it is difficult to get them to appear. *A conversation between two magi in the Circle Tower make a reference to the Harry Potter series of books and films: as one mage expresses a desire to own a pet, such as an owl, the other mage says with a sneer: "Owls? What kind of mage has an owl for a pet?" A second reference to Harry Potter is made in the same room: if you take your time to read a book about wands, you'll see that some very angry student wrote this note on it: "What kind of self-respecting mage uses a wand, anyway?" *In the apprentice quarters two magi talk of rumors that the Warden once took a pirate woman and three greased nugs to bed, referencing two of the many sexual liaisons possible at The Pearl. *During the first Dialogue with Finn, if your Warden is not of Dalish origin, Ariane mentiones the Dalish origin story with one elf dying and another becoming very ill. *If an imported Warden was of Magi Origin, the dialogue between the two magi in the apprentice quarters will vary depending on the gender of The Warden and their choices during the Broken Circle quest. One variation they will mention, if the Warden is female, is that Cullen had a crush on the player. *Additional dialogue between two magi in the library involves a group of Ferelden refugees in Kirkwall and the Free Marches, referencing the setting of Dragon Age II. *Morrigan's line about a "harrowing to come" might be a possible reference to Dragon Age II, as several of her lines are similar to Flemeth's dialogue in the Dragon Age II "Destiny" trailer. *Finn's default staff is named Vera after Jayne Cobb's much-beloved gun in the TV series Firefly. *In one of the random banters, Finn talks about war dogs and how they will bring back useful items; specifically, his conversation references the found cake from Origins. *At least two references to Anders, the spirit healer from Awakening, can be found. One can be found in the School of Spirit section of the library of Circle Tower where the book "Spirit Healers through the Ages" has a drawing of Templars being eaten by a tiger named, "Ser Pounce-a-lot". Party banter between Finn and Ariane also reveals one of Anders's early escape attempts during his apprenticeship, where he jumped into the lake surrounding the Circle Tower and swam away during the weekly exercise session. The Templars were unable to chase Anders initially because of their heavy armor but were able to apprehend him a week later. This incident brought an end to the weekly exercise sessions. *Anders drew in the book "Spirit Healers through the Ages" prior to his first pet, which, inevitably, died. *The name of the achievement "A Time of Wood and Stone" may reference the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R.R. Martin, from which Dragon Age has drawn inspiration. *A book in the Circle Tower library is named Lothering Heights, an apparent reference to Emily Brontë's novel, Wuthering Heights. *The book "Of Hammers and Witches" may be a reference to the Malleus Maleficarum. *The book Ines Arancia’s Botanical Compendium references Ines, a minor character who may be encountered in Awakening. *The book Does This Book Have Griffons in It?! references a conversation with Wynne in Origins. You can talk to her about the old Grey Wardens, and how they rode griffons into battle, where you can ask "Are there griffons in this story?" among other griffon-related things. Notes *If you imported a warden from awakening any Manual of Focus in the inventory won't follow the character to the DLC Patch Witch Hunt was patched to version 1.1 on September 20th, 2010 in order to fix some bugs. This updated version contains the following changes:Witch Hunt patch notes * When importing from a post-game save, your conversation with Morrigan in the Witch Hunt module will properly reflect the choices you made in Dragon Age Origin's "Dark Ritual" plot. (This appears to still be an issue with the PS3 when importing from The Golems of Amgarrak) * The game will automatically save after Witch Hunt's final cutscene. * Players who were getting 'Unable to Load Area' are now able to play the DLC. Bugs *The initial version of the game may have assumed that the Warden refused Morrigan's Ritual in Origins, even if it was performed. Bioware Acknowledgment of Dark Ritual BugBioware Witch Hunt Bug Thread This bug was mostly fixed in the latest patch. For more information, or if you still get this bug, please see the Dark Ritual Continuity Bug. *It was intended that a savegame file be created at the end of Witch Hunt for export into Dragon Age II. Unfortunately the export file is not being created in the initially released version of the game. Bioware has acknowledged this bug and fixed in version 1.1. Players who finished the v1.0 simply have to replay the final conversation. * When playing Golems of Amgarrak, the character had equipped the Spellweaver sword with two Paragon Lightning Runes enchanted onto it. When imported into Witch Hunt, one of the lightning runes had transformed into an Earthbound ring rune, enchanted into the sword. When the "rune" was removed from the sword by Sandal, it became an equippable ring. The Paragon Lightning Rune was gone. Reloading the last GoA save, destroying the Earthbound ring in inventory, saving, then finishing GoA again and re-importing the character into Witch Hunt fixed the problem. * When importing a character from Origins -> Awakening -> Golems -> Witch Hunt, Dog's name was forgotten and his character stats were reset to defaults. Also, his equipment was different than what was equipped at the end of Origins. References External Links *Victor Wachter announces Witch Hunt, the last DLC for Origins *Debut Trailer Category:Downloadable content Category:Witch Hunt